


Kdo vytrhne tě ze tvých kořenů

by catartstrophy



Series: Modli se za nás, Icarusi [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Human Crowley (Good Omens), Language of Flowers, Literature, M/M, Memory Loss, References to Shakespeare
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catartstrophy/pseuds/catartstrophy
Summary: Druhá kapitola překladu "Pray For Us" od Atalan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Modli se za nás, Icarusi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197422
Kudos: 5





	Kdo vytrhne tě ze tvých kořenů

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166427) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Nejspíš i poslední kapitola. Mám pocit, že originál je psán s takovou krásou, křehkostí a (nejde to moc pospat slovy :D), ale zkrátka si nemyslím, že se můj překlad může vyrovnat originálu.  
> K básni na konci - The Faded Flower od Coleridge - nemá český překlad, takže je přeložena mnou a mou kamarádkou, takže doufáme, že se vám bude líbit.

Crowley nikdy nevěřil v… no, upřímně, v nic moc. Určitě ne v něco tak hloupého jako je osud. Nebo v jakoukoliv jinou sílu, kosmickou či jinou, která by přiváděla lidi dohromady jen protože měli být spolu.  
Ale přece jen tu byl, procházel kolem stejného knihkupectví již potřetí v tomhle týdnu. Pokukoval po obchodě jen očkem, ale šel po druhé straně silnice, jako nervózní teenager zkoumající vytmavená okna obchodu ‚pro dospělé‘.  
Dnes se odhodlal i zastavit, nervózně si pohrával se svým mobilem. Díval se na obchod zpoza řas a předstíral přitom, že si čte zprávu v telefonu.  
Přemýšlel, co by se asi stalo, kdyby ho Aziraphale viděl zpoza zaprášených oken. Crowley si vybavil ten pohled na jeho obličeji odrážející se ve skle, naposledy co ho viděl a píchlo ho z toho u srdce. Najednou byl zahanbený, nacpal si mobil zpátky do kapsy a rychle pokračoval dál v cestě.  
*  
Byl zpět o dva dny později. Nic se od té doby nezměnilo, kromě toho, že dnes pršelo a Crowleymu padaly vlasy do očí a jeho džíny pomalu cucaly vodu.  
Obchod vypadal lépe v dešti, nějakým způsobem. Ne, že by předtím vypadal špatně. Ale nyní s jemnou, teplou září kolem oken, to působilo více domácky a útulně. Přesně jako místo, kde by očekával, že Aziraphale bude žít.  
Crowley přemýšlel, jestli někde uvnitř byla kytice, co vázal a jeho žaludek udělal přemet. Otočil se na patě a odešel, sliboval si, že už k obchodu znova nezavítá.  
*  
Zase snil o Aziraphaleovi. Nic smysluplného, nic co by si pamatoval po probuzení. Žádný příběh, žádná akce, žádná slova: jen povědomí, když se probudil s očima mokrýma od slz a s hlasem připraveným ke křiku, že Aziraphale tu byl, a že to byla pravda. Probuzení se, aby zjistil, že to byl jen sen, bolelo mnohem víc, než cokoliv předtím v jeho životě.  
Uvařil si kávu, osprchoval se, oblékl se. Dlouho se na sebe díval do zrcadla. Na své ostré rysy, až moc dlouhé vlasy, oči, které měly tak zvláštní odstín žluto-hnědé, že ve správném světle zářily jako jantary. Když byl menší, vždycky si představoval, že je někdo jednou shledá krásnými. Ale jestli se někomu líbili, Crowley se ujistil, že se nikdy nedostali dostatečně blízko na to, aby mu to řekli.  
Nevěděl, proč trávil svůj život sám. Nebylo to vědomé rozhodnutí. Spíše jeho laťka byla nasazena příliš vysoko, nebo byl jeho typ neskutečně specifický, tak moc, že každá známost byla jaksi podivná a neuspokojující a dotyčný utekl hned, jak to příležitost dovolila.  
Myslel si, že už rozuměl osamělosti, myslel si, že ho udělala tvrdým a spokojeným v jeho životě, ale pak se u něj objevil ten podivný muž s podivným jménem a melancholickýma (a krásnýma) modrýma očima, které mu poděkovaly a odešly, nyní se Crowley cítil zlomený, otevřený a zničený bez možnosti opravy, jako vajíčko vystrčené z hnízda dřív než se z něj stihlo něco vyklubat.  
Na kousek papíru naškrábal – zavřeno do oběda – a nalepil ho na sklo dveří do obchodu. Poté nasedl na autobus do Soho čvrti.  
*  
Malý zvoneček zacinkal, jak Crowley vešel do obchodu, protože samozřejmě, že Aziraphale měl zvonek na dveřích. Byl rád, že dnes nepršelo, nelíbila se mu myšlenka, že by přišel mokrý a celý ucouraný do tohoto světa papíru, knih, teplého vzduchu a vybledlých tkaných koberců. Pořádně si očistil boty, než vešel dál do obchodu.  
Nebyli tam žádní jiní zákazníci, a Crowleyho srdce vyšplhalo až do krku, čekal, že se Aziraphale objeví v reakci na zvonek, ale neviděl ani neslyšel žádný pohyb. Mohl by asi zavolat, ale jeho hlas se smotal do klubíčka, a přes své suché rty nemohl vydat ani hlásku.  
Procházel kolem poliček a podstavců a očima bloudil po vystavených knihách. Staré knihy, podivné knihy, knihy s koženým přebalem a knihy obalené ve starém hnědém papíru. Knihy na vysokých poličkách s neuvěřitelnými cenovkami, knihy za výstavním sklem úplně bez cenovek, noty a plakáty a zmačkané rukopisy, co vypadaly jakoby patřily do muzea nebo do soukromé sbírky spíše než na místo, kde teoreticky mohly být prodány.  
Byl tu i gramofon, ne ten moderní s nastavitelnou hlasitostí, ale starý, opotřebovaný originál, který byl na tomto místě tak vhodný, až Crowleymu uniklo podivné a jemné uchechtnutí.  
V ten moment něco zaslechl a koutkem oka zahlédl pohyb. Jeho hlas, udělal své nejhorší, zase ho opustil, a Crowley tam stál se zauzlovaným jazykem, mezitím co Aziraphale vyšel z hloubek své knihovny, jeho vlasy rozházené z toho, jak si s nimi bezmyšlenkovitě pohrával. Sundal si staromódní brýle na čtení a položil je na stůl, ještě se ani pořádně nepodíval na Crowleyho.  
„Můžu Vám nějak-“ začal, ale pak si všiml na koho mluvil a okamžitě přestal, jakoby do něj uhodilo. Zbělal, rozšířily se mu zorničky a jeho ret se zatřásl, nic nevypovídalo o tom, že by ho rád viděl. Po chvíli řekl nejistě: „Crowley.“  
Neměl jsem sem chodit, pomyslel si Crowley, srdce mu spadlo až do žaludku. Měl respektovat Aziraphaleovo jasné přání, že se znova nemají potkat. Měl si radši dát nějaké prášky na spaní a zapomenout na jejich setkání.  
„Ahoj,“ povedlo se mu říct. „Já..uh.“  
„Jak jsi mě-“ Aziraphale nedokončil svoji otázku, ale bylo to jasné: Jak jsi mě našel?  
„Internet,“ zaskřehotal Crowley. „Vyhledal jsem to podle tvého čísla. Je zaregistrované k tomuhle obchodu.“  
„Oh, aha.“ Aziraphale se zhluboka nadechl a potom si povzdychl. „A… proč jsi tady?“  
Protože když jsem tě už jednou viděl, potřeboval jsem tě vidět znova. Protože mi chybíš, jako kdybys ke mně patřil. Protože nemůžu unést to, jak moc jsi smutný.  
„Hledám knížku,“ řekl Crowley.  
Aziraphale se na něj podíval s takovou nevírou v očích, že Crowley sebou málem trhl, ale slova obměkčoval jakýsi vtip v jeho hlase.  
„Knížku? Ty?“  
„Co to znamená?“  
„Nečteš přeci.“  
Crowley na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou.  
„Já čtu,“ zaprostestoval. „Proč si myslíš, že ne?“  
Aziraphale začal odpovídat, zakopával o svá vlastní slova a nakonec se ve spěchu otočil, jakoby chtěl schovat rumělec, který mu stoupal do tváří.  
„Nikdo v téhle době nečte,“ postěžoval si a vypadal u toho jako starý zapšklý profesor. „Vy všichni mladí lidé na svých mobilech, tak si už začínám myslet-“  
Crowleyho obočí vylétlo do výšin.  
„Mladí lidé?“ zopakoval po něm. „Kolik si myslíš, že mi je?“  
„Bylo mi řečeno, že je neslušné hádat něčí věk,“ odpověděl Aziraphale upřímně. „Já jsem, nicméně, prastarý. Všichni pro mě vypadáte mladě.“  
Crowley potřásl zmateně hlavou, nejistý co si myslet o tom vtipu. Aziraphale nevypadal staře, navzdory svému zastaralému šatníku. Určitě ne dost starý na to, aby nazýval Crowleyho mladým.  
„Čtu knihy,“ trval na svém Crowley. Držel se toho tématu, o kterém mohl mluvit s Aziraphaleem jako normální člověk. „Máš něco dobrého?“  
„Nemám tu knihy, které nejsou dobré.“ Aziraphale se na něj stále nedíval. „Ale nejspíš ti nebudou po chuti. Mrzí mě to, ale jsem docela zastaralý.“  
„Ne, opravdu?“ řekl Crowley suše předtím, než se stihl zastavit. K jeho překvapení a skrytému potěšení se na něj Aziraphale podíval jako na starého přítele, který ho škádlí. „Která je tvá nejoblíbenější kniha?“  
„Nemůžeš po mně chtít, abych si vybral jen jednu.“  
„Tak co pět nejlepších?“  
„Nemožné!“  
Crowley se zasmál, neschopný zastavit bublání v hrudi, bolestivý pocit náklonosti a lásky.  
„Kolik oblíbených knih vůbec máš?“  
Bezeslovně, Aziraphale ukázal na celý obchod. Crowleyho smích se změnil ve sladký pocit bolesti za jeho hrudní kostí.  
„Není to potom těžké, prodat je?“  
„Oh, to se skoro neděje, věř mi. Jsem expert na neprodávání knih.“  
Jiskra v jeho oku a jemné zatočení rtů směrem nahoru mu daly šibalský výraz, ale ani ten nerozptýlil zármutek, který ho obklopoval, a který pohltil i Crowleyho dech a prosil, aby dál mluvil, udržoval to malé světýlko mimo stíny.  
„Takže zkrátka říkáš, že jestli chci knihu, tak jsem přišel na úplně špatné místo?“  
„Konečně se chytáš.“  
„Tak co vypůjčit. Můžu si od tebe půjčit knihu?“  
„Nevedu tu knihovnu.“ Zabrblal Aziraphale, ale podíval se na Crowleyho a vypadalo to jakoby z něj nemohl odtrhnout oči. Crowley cítil ten způsob, kterým zkoumal jeho obličej, jak na všem, kde spočinul pohledem viděl něco drahocenného. „Ale předpokládám, že… že bych tu pro tebe mohl něco najít. Něco, co by tě mohlo zajímat.“  
Otočil se a prozkoumával dolní police za sebou, věděl přesně, co hledá a šel po hmatu, nečetl ani názvy na hřbetech. Crowley si uvědomil, že si zaháknul palce do kapes od džínů a držel je tam, jakoby mu šlo o jeho holý život. Nadechl se a donutil svoje ruce spustit se k jeho bokům, mezitím co Aziraphale vzal knihu z poličky, jako sokol spoustějící se na svoji kořist, a vracel se zpět ke Crowleymu.  
Vypadal tak… obyčejně, řekl si Crowley, teda kromě nevídaně bílo-žlutých vlasů, které neukazovaly žádné tmavé odrostky. Vypadal jako někdo, koho by si Crowley ani nevšiml v davu lidí. Nic na něm nebylo úplně oslňující ani fascinující, i přes to Crowley cítil potřebu na něj zírat, pozorovat každý jeho pohyb, každý ladný pohyb zápěstím a jemnost v jeho obličeji.  
„Tady.“ Aziraphale mu nabízel knihu, která zdaleka nepatřila k nejstarším, co tu byly, ale zároveň byla zaprášená a obnošená, takže ji Crowley vzal opatrně, aby jí neublížil. „Zkus tuhle.“  
Podíval se na název a zkusil si ho přečíst vduchu, než ho vyslovil.  
„Dekameron?“  
„Napsaný ve čtrnáctém století. Jediná dobrá věc, co z něj vyšla, řekl mi jednou někdo,“ odpověděl Aziraphale a oprašoval si prach z prstů s toužebným úsměvem, který se nedotýkal jeho očí. „Zasměješ se u něj.“  
„Opravdu?“  
„Ano,“ řekl Aziraphale lehce, s jistotou, která nechala Crowleyho na chvíli němého. Aziraphale chvíli držel oči přišpendlené na knize v Crowleyho rukách a odmítal vzhlédnout. Okusoval si spodní ret a Crowleyho srdce se zatřepalo, určitě by měl něco říct.  
Aziraphale se zprudka otočil směrem k zadnímu pokoji.  
„Po přečtení vrátit, prosím,“ řekl a šel ke stolu, na kterém si nechal své brýle na čtení. „A dávej na něj dobrý pozor. Jestli ho poliješ červeným vínem nebo tak, budu- zkrátka budu velice nespokojený.“  
„Budu ho chránit vlastním životem,“ odpověděl Crowley s pokusem o vtip, ale minul a jeho slova z něj vyšla nízko, naléhavě a upřímně.  
Aziraphale se zastavil u stolu, zvedl své brýle a nervózně si s nimi pohrával.  
„To snad nebude potřeba,“ řekl. „Prosím, starej se i o sebe, můj drahý.“  
Crowley měl co dělat, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena, jak udělal krok vpřed, ale Aziraphale si už nasazoval brýle, jako brnění, a otočil se s konečností, která nešla odvrátit.  
„Omlouvám se, ale musím se vrátit zpátky k práci. Bylo to… bylo dobré tě vidět. Nech si knihu, dokud ji nepřečteš. Můžeš mi ji potom jen prohodit schránkou, kdybych měl náhodou zavřeno.“  
„Jasně,“ řekl Crowley, odhodlaný si zapamatovat otevírací dobu knihkupectví nazpaměť, aby ta situace určitě nenastala. „Dobře, tak já.. . Vrátím se až knihu dočtu. Abych ti řekl, co si o ní myslím.“  
Aziraphale se otočil, jakoby se nemohl zastavit, a jeho oči, s hlubokou ztrátou a touhou rozprostírající se jako oceán, našly Crowleyho. Křehce se usmál: „Budu se těšit.“  
*  
Crowleymu trvalo přečtení knihy déle, než si myslel, že mu to zabere: překlad byl sám o sobě více než sto let starý, jazyk knihy hustý, detailní a pomalu se rozvíjející. Kniha byla na nějakých místech neuvěřitelně špinavá. Až se Crowley divil, že mu Aziraphale knihu vůbec půjčil, bez jakéhokoliv studu nebo zahanbení. Na druhou stranu byl překvapený, že měl Aziraphale pravdu, kniha ho opravdu rozesmála. Držel knihu daleko od jakýchkoliv nápojů a přemýšlel o tom, jak mohl Aziraphale vědět, že má stěží jiné víno než červené.  
Aziraphaleovi otevírací hodiny byly záhadou, napsanou na naschvál zmuchlaném papíru velice nečitelným písem, ale Crowley to zvládl nějak rozluštit. Dorazil na konci dne, kdy uvnitř již nebyli žádní zákazníci, ale na ceduli bylo stále napsáno otevřeno. Crowley přemýšlel nad Aziraphaleovým vtipem o neprodávání knih a usmál se, potom se usmál ještě víc, když zahlédl Aziraphalea pohodlně sedícího za policí a kompletně pohlceného knihou, co četl, úplně jakoby on sám byl zákazník.  
„Nezdál ses mi jako překupník pornografie,“ řekl Crowley namísto pozdravu.  
Aziraphaleova hlava vystřelila nahoru směrem k němu. „Co prosím?“  
Crowley nadzvedl Dekameron, lehce s ním pokýval ze strany na stranu.  
„Absolutně nevhodné pro mládež,“ řekl vesele. „Dávat ďábla do pekla? Vážně? Měls pravdu, rozesmálo mě to.“  
Crowley doufal, že ho rozesměje, že se jeho oči rozzáří. Ale on řekl jen: „Oh,“ a potom se na dlouho odmlčel. Po chvíli konečně zavřel knihu, vrátil ji do poličky a zvedl se ze svého vyhřátého místečka. Popotáhl si vestičku a uhýbal přitom Crowleyho očím.  
„Takže sis to užil?“  
„Jen ta část o moru se mi nelíbila.“ Ta mu dalo nepříjemně živé noční můry, kde nemilosrdný popis moru pohltil jeho spánek. Radši to přeskočil. „Zbytek byl hodně dobrý. Vtipné, jak je to, i s těmi velkými slovy a příliš dlouhými větami.“  
„Často shledávám, že lidstvo se, jako celek, zas tak moc nemění.“  
„Tady někdo studoval antropologii, že?“  
„Jen okrajově.“  
Aziraphale nastavil ruce v očekávání na Dekameron. Crowley se snažil se nesnažit, aby se jejich prsty alespoň na chvíli setkaly, ale selhal v obou pokusech. Aziraphale si vzal knihu z jeho prstů mistrně, bez jakéhokoliv doteku.  
„Jsem rád, že se ti líbila,“ pokračoval Aziraphale a uhlazoval rukou obal knihy s jemností, která Crowleyho skoro bolela. „A vidím, že ses o ni dobře staral. Děkuju.“  
„Ne, teda – já ti děkuju. Žes mi ji půjčil.“ Crowley se nadechl a zeptal se: „Co tu máš dál?“  
Aziraphale se na něj podíval s bezmocí, která skoro zastavila jeho srdce. Byl to pocit, jako když člověk už skoro padá, ale povede se mu nakonec najít znova balanc , jako když někdo klečí vyprahlý v oáze a snaží se nenapít vody.  
„Mohly by se ti líbit Canterburské povídky,“ řekl Aziraphale po chvíli tak jemně, jakoby si jen vzdychl. „Jsou mírně inspirovány Dekameronem, a jsou také tak nějak, jak jsi to říkal?“ Usmál se. „Absolutně nevhodné pro mládež. Alespoň některé.“  
„Zkusím to,“ řekl Crowley a vpíjel se do jeho úsměvu tak úpěnlivě, že Aziraphale se mu zapomněl vyhýbat pohledem. „Předpokládám, že tu někde máš kopii.“  
„Můj drahý, mám jich sedm.“ Aziraphale prošel kolem něj, jejich ramena se letmo dotkla a Crowley zavřel na chvíli oči, jak znova ucítil jeho vůni. „Zkusím najít tu v moderní angličtině, ano?“  
*  
Crowley začínal pomalu chápat Aziraphaleovu nechuť k zákazníkům. Objednávky v květinářství se jen hrnuly, normálně by měl radost, že má co dělat, ale každá nová objednávka ho držela od dokončení Povídek, což ho drželo od návratu do knihovny. Večer už byl často moc unavený na to, aby si četl a neodvážil se vzít s sebou knihu do květinářství, kde se mohla namočit nebo zašpinit. Její kožená vazba byla ohlazena dojemna a stránky voněly jako Aziraphale – nebo Aziraphale voněl jako ty staré stránky, to bylo asi přesnější.  
Někdo se ptal po měsíčku pro milence, a Crowley se málem zeptal, jste si jistý, že víte, co znamenají? Kouknul na knihu o jazyku květin, která ležela pod pultem: měsíčky pro smutek, zoufalství. Divné, pro květy, co tak krásně voněly a měly tak veselé červené, zlaté a žluté odstíny, mít takový zarputilý význam. Vždy ho donutily přemýšlet nad červeným sametem a pozlacenými křídly.  
Chtěl s sebou vzít víc než jen knihu, když se vracel do knihkupectví. Chvíli stál v zadním pokoji a oči mu bloudily po policích. Na chvíli se zasekly na růži, ale ne: moc, moc brzo, moc upřímně. Celý pokoj byl nyní naplněn skrytými významy, květiny, které pro něj dřív znamenaly jen barvy, vůně, se změnily ve střípky kódů, které vyžadovaly, aby pozorně přemýšlel o zprávě, kterou chce s jejich pomocí doručit.  
Nakonec vybral solidní kapradinu v květináči, takovou, která nevyžadovala moc pozornosti. Kapradina pro fascinaci. Chci se tě naučit jako nový jazyk.  
K jeho zděšení, obchod byl zavřený. Viděl ovšem rozsvícené světlo, chvíli váhal přede dveřmi a pak zaklepal, konečky prstů tančily na dřevě do rytmu písničky uvězněné v jeho hlavě. Téměř ho překvapilo, když uslyšel kroky a o chvíli později mu Aziraphale otevřel dveře.  
„Myslel jsem si, že to budeš ty,“ řekl s hlasem tichým jako lámající se vlny, oči plné něhy, truchlení a smutku. „Pojď tedy dál.“  
Crowley ho následoval dovnitř s pocitem, jakoby v sobě měl uvízlý povzdech. Vrátil Aziraphaleovi knihu a vzápětí mu podal i kapradinu.  
„To je… pro mě?“ zeptal se Aziraphale, jako kdyby Crowley často chodil k němu do obchodu s náhodnými květinami v náručí.  
„Menší dárek. Jako dík za knihy.“  
„Neumím se o tyhle věci moc starat,“ zamračil se Aziraphale, ale odložil knihu a natáhl se pro kapradinu. „Jak se-“  
„Jen ji dej někam, kde je teplo a není tam moc světla a udržuj hlínu vlhkou.“  
Ani se nesnažil, ale jejich ruce se stejně dotkly na obvodu květináče. Aziraphaleovy prsty byly teplé a měkké a rozesely husí kůži po Crowleyho zádech. Zdálo se mu, že slyšel ostrý nádech od Aziraphalea, ale ten se hned otočil a odnášel s sebou kapradinu. Donesl ji na blízký pult a opatrně ji položil.  
„Nenechám ji tady, samozřejmě,“ řekl, a jeho slova o sebe škobrtala. „Vezmu ji nahoru – je tam kout, který je pro ni jako ušitý, doufám – a budu ji kontrolovat každý den, nezapomenu ji zalévat.“  
Pomalu se nadechl a otočil se zpět na Crowleyho s očima zvrásněnýma láskou a jeho ústa byla zvednuta v koutcích a stíny alespoň na malou chvilku zmizely.  
„Děkuji,“ řekl Aziraphale, jemně a teple. „Jak se ti líbila kniha?“  
„Neměl jsem tušení, že tak známý kus literatury je postaven na vtipech o pozadí.“  
„Oh, divil by ses kolik anglické literatury povstalo právě z těchto koutů humoru. Shakespeare je skoro stejně špatný, i když lidé často minou náznaky, tyhle dny-“  
„Shakespeare?“ zamračil se Crowley. „Není náhodou jeden z, však víš, ponuřejších autorů? Všechny ty dramatické proslovy a příšerné vraždy?“  
Aziraphalova ústa se překvapením otevřela jak na něj hleděl s naprostým zděšením, Crowley se skoro začal omlouvat, i když nevěděl za co.  
„Ty jsi nečetl Shakespearea?“  
„No, jakože – ve škole jsme dělali Hamleta. I Macbeth, mám ten pocit. Viděl jsem film Romeo a Julie, však víš, ten moderní-“  
Aziraphale vydal úzkostný zvuk: „To jakože jsi nikdy – neznáš žádné ty vtipné?“  
„On napsal nějaké komedie?“  
Bylo to jakoby shodil štěně z mostu do díry plné ostnů. Crowley si dokonce myslel, že zahlédl opravdové slzy v Aziraphaleových očích.  
„Oh, můj drahý-“ Aziraphale zalomil rukama jako v nějaké viktoriánské tragédii. „To musíš – mám někde kompletní kolekci, musíš si přečíst komedie-“ Aziraphale přišel k jedné z polic a pak se zastavil, rozrušením nevěděl, co se sebou dělat. „Ne, ne, musíš je vidět, nemůžeš jen – jsou napsány jako dramata, nemůžeš si je jen přečíst, jestli jsi je nikdy-“  
„Cítím se jako bych nějak urazil tvoji ctnost nebo něco,“ řekl Crowley lehce a snažil se znít vtipně, což pokazil. Aziraphale vypadal opravdu zasaženě. „Nadechni se.“  
„Ano. Samozřejmě. Omlouvám se.“ Aziraphale se vzchopil. „Ale vážně musíš. Tento měsíc hrají Mnoho Povyku Pro Nic v Globe, vždy jsi to miloval-“  
Vypadal, že zakopl o svoje slova, zbledl a zaváhal: „Moc by se ti to líbilo. Úžasné obsazení,“ dořekl Aziraphale tiše. „Měl bys – měl bys na to jít.“  
„Nejsem moc divadelní typ,“ odpověděl Crowley a překřížil svoje ruce na prsou, aby skryl třas jeho rukou. „Pokud teda nemám dobrou společnost.“  
Chvíli mezi nimi ta slova visela, jako teplý vánek, jako vůně rozmarýnu a Crowley se zase cítil zranitelný a zoufalý, jak skoro zadržoval dech mezitím, co se na něj Aziraphale díval, jakoby byl jediná studna uprostřed pouště.  
Pak se něco roztříštilo v jeho očích, něco z něj vyšlo, jako život opouštějící vyčerpaného živočicha, něco v jeho obličeji se uzamčelo a natáhlo to jeho tělo zpět do pozoru a Crowley věděl, že to nějak královsky pokazil.  
„Jsem si jistý, že nějaký doprovod najdeš,“ řekl Aziraphale s chladnou zdvořilostí. „Nyní, jestli mě omluvíš-“  
„Počkej-“ Crowley usilovně přemýšlel, jak by to mohl spravit, nad čímkoliv, co by odstranilo ten těsný svěrák z jeho srdce, působící mu stejnou bolest, kterou viděl v Aziraphaleově napnutém výrazu. „Já, uh, potřebuji další knihu-“  
„Zkus místní knihovnu.“ Aziraphale šel směrem k němu, ale s odhodláním a brněním, které Crowleyho uzemnily. „Teď už musím ale opravdu zavřít, kdyby ti to nevadilo-“  
Crowley se nechal vyhnat ze dveří.  
„Omlouvám se,“ vyrazil ze sebe, mezitím co Aziraphale odemčel dveře a otevřel je pro něj. Ani nevěděl za co se omlouvá. „Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem-“  
Aziraphalův výraz se na chvíli rozpadl, jeho oči se staly přespřílišně ostrými a jeho ret se nebezpečně roztřásl.  
„Nemáš se za co omlouvat,“ řekl zlomeně. „Není to tvoje chyba. Dobrou noc, Crowley.“  
„Aziraphalei-“  
Jméno se bolestivě rozpláclo o dveře, které mu byly zavřeny do obličeje. Crowley slyšel zapadnout západku a poté rychlé kroky ode dveří. Po chvilce se uvnitř zhaslo. Měl tak pevně zaťaté pěsti, že jeho nehty řezaly do jeho dlaní. Jeho srdce bilo divoce jako křídla splašené labutě. Jeho obličej byl mokrý, uvědomil si, jeho vidění rozmazané.  
Stál venku tak dlouho, dokud se někdo nezastavil a nezeptal se ho, jestli je v pořádku. Zalhal, otočil se a odešel domů.  
*  
Zkusil se nevracet. Nešlo to.  
Myslel si, že by mohl být naštvaný, ale jak zklidnil své srdce červeným vínem a hodinami nesmyslných pořadů v televizi, nenašel v sobě hněv. Aziraphaleova bolest byla příliš zjevná a palčivá. Ať už poslal pryč Crowleyho z jakéhokoliv důvodu, nebyla to ani jeho vina. Crowley si myslel, že by mu to měl říct. A tak ho o pár dní kroky zavedly zpět ke knihovně.  
Bylo zase zavřeno. Zaklepal, ale tentokrát se neozvala žádná odpověď. Opožděně si uvědomil, že se uvnitř nesvítí a že na dveřích je železný řetěz, který tam dříve nebyl. A nová cedule vyvěšena namísto Aziraphaleových chaotických otvíracích hodin.  
Zavřeno Až Do Odvolání  
Crowley bušil na dveře, zděšeně a zoufale.  
„Aziraphalei! Aziraphalei! Jsi tam?“  
Někdo přešel přes ulici, starší paní s moukou ve vlasech.  
„Hledáte pana Fella?“ zeptala se.  
„Já – předpokládám, že ano,“ zamumlal a zamžoural na jméno ozdobně napsané na knihkupectví.  
„Odjel pryč,“ řekla mu žena prostě, bez jakékoliv vážnosti, kterou si nynější strašná situace vyžadovala.  
„Na- na jak dlouho?“  
Zamračila se: „Neřekl nic, ale vypadalo to, že se balí na dýl.“  
„Na dýl?“  
Pokrčila rameny: „Někdy odjíždí na pár měsíců, někdy na rok nebo dva. Je opravdu legrační, tenhle chlapík, abych Vám pravdu řekla-“  
Crowley neslyšel už z toho, co mu dál říkala. Musel nějak automaticky najít vhodné ukončení konverzace a odejít. Jeho nohy ho musely donést do parku, kterým nyní procházel.  
Byl slunečný den, ale Crowley cítil pouze chlad. Kolem něj proudily davy lidí, kteří se smáli, házeli chleba kachnám, ale zvuky kolem něj se zvedaly a klesaly jako bobtnající a neklidné moře. Všude kolem cesty rostly jasně planoucí květiny, měsíčky ve všech barvách umírajícího dne.  
Sedl si na lavičku a zíral do prázdna po dlouhý, dlouhý čas.  
*  
Nevděčný ten, kdo vytrhne tě ze tvých kořenů,  
ach ty zvadlá květinko! Podél cesty ke svým snům,  
on, jenž vdechuje odér tvůj, i když jen na vteřinu,  
vpřed prochází, nechá tě hnít, stále vzhlížeje k nebesům.  
\- Zvadlá Květina, Samuel Taylor Coleridge


End file.
